


grounded - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, lots of kisses, theatre husbands, these boys are soft for each other, this ones for you logan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: seb gets grounded for spending too much time with carlos and missing his chores, but this does not stop carlos from sneaking in through the window to see him - prompt from kippens-a-goodman and ally on tumblr!
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	grounded - a seblos oneshot <3

“Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen,” Seb sang along quietly to “No Good Deed” as he scrubbed the bathtub. It was Saturday night, and here he was - at home, doing chores. His parents had grounded him for the weekend because he had missed a bunch of his chores during the week, and had to make them all up now. It wasn’t that he had intentionally ignored the work he had to do around the house. He had just been… distracted. He’d been spending all of his free time with Carlos ever since they had gotten together, and without realizing it, he had come home three hours late on Thursday. He and Carlos hadn’t told their parents that they were dating yet, though, and when he couldn’t think of a good excuse to give them for his absentmindedness, they had grounded him.

It had only been a day, but Seb already missed Carlos. Just listening to his Broadway playlist was making him think about the other boy. He almost thought that he could hear him humming along as he sang, but he must have been imagining it. Wait, no, someone was definitely humming along. He glanced up from the bathtub and startled when he saw Carlos, leaning against the doorframe like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“So apparently cows like me,” Carlos said with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh my God, what are you doing here?” Seb hissed, his eyes wide. “Someone will see you - you never know when one of my siblings is lurking in the hallway,” he added.

“Well I had to come and find you when you weren’t in your room,” Carlos shrugged as if the answer was obvious. “It was pretty easy, all I had to do was follow the sounds of Idina,” he chuckled.

Seb was still in shock and terrified, but something else - thrilling excitement, he thought - had been thrown into the mix now. Without another word he yanked his rubber gloves off and tossed them into the bathtub. He rushed over to Carlos and brought them back to his room, his hands on his chest to push him back. Carlos stumbled, taken aback, but seemed to just go with it. Seb slammed his door shut behind them once they were inside, his look of urgency transforming into a grin.

Carlos smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Seb pulled him into a kiss by his jacket collar, cutting him off. The other boys’ hands flew up and pressed against the door instinctively to steady himself.

After a few moments Seb pulled away, an expression of confusion washing over his face. “Wait, how did you even get in?” he asked, lightly panting. Carlos grinned and nodded his head at the open window on the other side of the room and Seb’s eyes widened in disbelief. “This just leaves me with more questions,” he said, “you know this is the third floor right?”

Carlos dropped his arms and patted Seb’s shoulders, resting his hands there. “Oh, yes I do,” he nodded vigorously, “the things I do for you!”

This still didn’t explain how he had gotten up here, and Seb wasn’t having it. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “ok, but seriously, how?”

Carlos giggled and leaned his head in a little, lowering his voice. “Well, there was a ladder leaning against the side of the house. I just had to scooch it over to your window,” he shrugged.

Seb ran over to his windowsill and peered out and, indeed, there was a very rusty - unsafe looking - ladder. He turned back to Carlos, concern on his face once again. “I don’t think anyone has used that thing in years…”

Carlos sauntered across the room toward Seb and raised his hands up in defense. “I reiterate, the things I do for you!”

Seb rolled his eyes as Carlos grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. “Please, you mean the things you do for the kisses?” He grinned and leaned in to give Carlos a quick peck. “I just happen to have them here, don’t blame me,” he giggled.

Carlos wouldn’t give in that easily and squeezed Seb’s hand to accentuate his point. “Hey, it was tough! Not to mention that your guard dogs tried to kill me before I could even get to the ladder,” he added with a look of serious concern.

“The boofers?” Seb laughed, swinging Carlos’ arms back and forth, “Fidget, Jack and Bleu would never!” He gave Carlos another little kiss to try to convince him. It didn’t work.

“More like the mafia!” Carlos protested. “They stared me down the entire time - honestly, being halfway up that janky ladder definitely felt safer than the ground.”

“Ok, well maybe you should give up on trying to be so romantic, huh?” Seb suggested. “Stop risking your life for me?” he placed a kiss on the back of Carlos’ hand this time.

“A simple thank you would suffice,” Carlos flushed red and bit his lip. “This wouldn’t be necessary if you weren’t grounded,” he gave Seb’s lips a peck.

“Well I wouldn’t be grounded if you hadn’t forced me to stay out past my curfew with you on Thursday,” Seb retorted, pursing his lips so Carlos couldn’t kiss him. It was a small sign of protest that wouldn’t last very long.

“‘Forced’ is highly inaccurate, honey,” Carlos laughed. “If I recall correctly, you were the one who insisted on buying ice cream at the mini mart on the way home.”

“You have to stop for ice cream when the opportunity arises, babe, we’ve been over this!” Seb said earnestly. “One cannot simply drive past the mini mart and not stop for ice cream-“

“Ok, as cute as you are,” Carlos said matter-of-factly, “this is way too much talking right now.” He let go of Seb’s hands to pull off his jacket and toss it onto the desk chair. “I did not climb through this window to listen to you ramble about ice cream.”

Seb pouted but Carlos barely registered it because he grabbed the blonde boy’s face and kissed him. Seb’s first reaction was a surprised muffle of protest, since he had wanted to get his point about the ice cream across, but once the feeling of Carlos’ lips on his settled in his face relaxed. His arms wrapped around Carlos’ waist and he pulled him closer as he kissed back, reveling at the sound Carlos made in response.

Without pulling away, Seb led them over to sit down on his bed. Carlos dropped one hand to Seb’s neck and the other to his thigh, trying to take control, but Seb just pushed him back so they were lying down. Carlos broke the kiss in surprise and Seb grinned, leaning over his face. He cocked his head at the other boy and raised his eyebrows, cheekily asking, “what?”

Carlos frantically shook his head. “Nothing,” he breathed out, pulling Seb back down to his mouth.

Leaning on his elbows, Seb peppered kisses all over Carlos’ cheeks and along his jaw, making the other boy gasp. Carlos shifted his weight so that they could both comfortably lie down sideways, as their kisses grew softer and gentler. He rested a hand on the side of Seb’s neck and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Eventually Carlos pulled away and sat up, Seb’s mouth chasing his through the air. He reluctantly sat up too and draped his arms around Carlos’ neck, looking at the other boy expectantly.

“Hey, so I was thinking,” Carlos began, “we should probably tell our parents about us soon, right?”

Seb smiled at the idea of telling people he and Carlos were together, but he dismissed the thought quickly. “Yeah, yeah, sure, but uh, it can wait, can’t it?” he planted a kiss on Carlos’ cheek.

“Sebbyyy,” Carlos complained, but a smile was still creeping onto his lips.

“No, yes, I do want to, it’s just,” Seb rambled, “you’re really not supposed to be here right now, so… sometime later this week?” He batted his eyes at Carlos and kissed his neck.

Apparently this one got Carlos to give in, because he giggled and mumbled an “ok.”

Seb planted a few more kisses along Carlos’ neck before he felt the other boy pulling his head back up and then their lips were connecting again. It felt like fireworks were going off every time, and even more so when he felt a hand run through his hair. He let out an involuntary sigh and Carlos hummed into the kiss, repeating the action. His other hand rubbed up and down his side before roaming to his back, and Seb just felt so indescribably warm inside. He brought his hands back to run over Carlos’ shoulders, hoping that this expressed everything that he felt for the other boy.

Suddenly the door swung open and Seb heard his sister’s voice saying, “Seb! Why did you leave the rubber gloves in the- ohhh!” Georgie cut herself off when she saw Seb and Carlos jump apart in surprise.

She raised her eyebrows as Seb started to panic. He glanced at Carlos, but he was avoiding eye contact with both of them and fidgeting nervously. “Georgie!!” was all Seb could manage to say, his voice full of urgency.

“Seb!!” she answered with an eyeroll. “I thought you were grounded,” she said sarcastically. His eyes flickered nervously to the open window and back and Georgie laughed. She turned her gaze on Carlos and said, “ok, Troy Bolton, I’m impressed.”

Carlos smiled awkwardly. “It’s Carlos, but thanks?”

Seb didn’t let her respond and make the situation even worse. “Georgie, please don’t tell mom! I’m in enough trouble as it is…”

She appeared to ponder the request for the moment and then grinned mischievously. “Ok… I won’t tell mom if you clean the stables for me.”

Seb let out a huff of frustration and started to complain, “but I already have to finish cleaning the bathroom!”

“I mean I can go get her right now if you’d prefer,” Georgie shrugged, gesturing down the hallway.

Seb’s eyes widened with panic. “Ok ok fine,” he hissed, “I’ll do it!”

“Great! Later, lovebirds!” Georgie grinned as she closed the door.

As soon as she was gone, Carlos pressed a kiss to Seb’s mouth and pulled away with a “mwah!”

Seb pouted as the other boy stood up from the bed and picked his jacket up off the floor.

“I should really get going if you have all those chores to finish,” Carlos sighed. “I would help, but your parents would definitely see me,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Seb slumped his shoulders as Carlos shrugged his jacket on.

Carlos smiled and headed over to the window, making sure the ladder was still in place.

“Wait!” Seb hopped up from the bed and pulled Carlos’ face back again. He pressed one long kiss to his lips and then a series of shorter ones before finally letting go. “Ok, you can go now,” he giggled. “Please don’t fall from the ladder like I’ve fallen for you!”

Carlos rolled his eyes and grinned. “Oh my God, you’re the worst,” he laughed, ducking his head and climbing out.

Once Carlos had gotten down a few rungs of the ladder and his face was at the level of the window, Seb stood on his tiptoes and gave him one last peck. “Goodnight,” he beamed, biting his lip.

“Night,” Carlos smiled. “See you on Monday,” he added, and climbed down disappearing from view altogether.

Seb couldn’t stop grinning all night, even though he had to stay up late to finish the chores. It had all been worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the hsmtmts discord for our collective galaxy-braining
> 
> and ty bree and bel for naming seb's doggos<3


End file.
